faster than the speed of love
by Failure is my only option
Summary: Tsuki and yuki were twins living in the rock village.Thsi is theyre story of everything that they ever went through and how they survived...i suck at summerys.


**Faster than the speed of love**

Tsuki and yuki Kazahana were twins neither one even remotely looking like the having black hair and purple maybe sometimes red when being possessed by her demon that still remains having blue hair and brown Theyre father sealed the demon inside of Tsuki

Yuki became traumatized and never left her sisters side loveing her and telling her as much as knew her sister was trying to protect her but she felt that it should be the other way loved her sister so much that she wanted to protect her from any evil, But she had a hudge fear that would soon become a fear was the theyre village was horible for a jinchuriki because the Akatsuki normally went through sister Yuki had a crush on one of them the infamous Akasuna No Sasori, Mass murderer and deranged kidnapper also the person that was supposed to capture Tsuki but has not yet suceeded..Now let the story begin the morning of Tsuki and Yuki's 15 birthday…

"TSUKI-NII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Yuki scram running into her sisters room and glomping her than pokeing her in the face on her cheek with her blue green painted finger nail."Yuki-nii?WHats wrong? Hyper…?oh happy birthday…nph…" Tsuki rolled over and went back to sleep before being shook hard by Yuki "Ok ok im up im up…Please stop Yuki-nii im tired but…uhhh im not sure anymore."Tsuki said mumbling the scowled and left the room to change her clothes to something more…clean for she had worn the clothes the day before."I wonder what whould happen if the akatsuki found us…"Yuki asked herself before the door bell rang. HSe finished zipping her pants up and ran to the door before opening it. "Karu,Airaku!!!!Hey guys how did you make it all the way here from the mist village!?"Yuki hugged both of them tightly and squeezed lightly. "Hey hey hey Yuki we would never miss your birthday so you shouldns be so surprised!" Airaku chirped. "Yeah what she ! You should have realy known that your best friends would come to your birthday party! By the way have you had any…'trouble'?"Karu asked beginning to raise her eyebrow. Yuki felt tears begin to form in her eyes "Oh guys!!!!" Tears ran furiously down Yuki's eyes as Tsuki walked in. "Hey Airaku!!"She hated Tsuki because she blamed most deaths because of her used to be Karu's friend too till the day theyre father changed her and made her inhuman as Karu said it."Hey Tsuki-san!!!!!"Airaku dashed over and gave Tsuki a bear hug. "How ya' been my favorite little jinchuriki?!" Airaku ruffled the top of Tsuki's looked over at them in disgust "How can you possible be friends with that that thing?"Karu asked. Tsuki flinched a little as Yuki walked over to her twin. "Shes just like us karu! Shes human not a monster its people like you that are being murderers and joining the akatsuki!! Just because your mom was killed by a demon doesn't mean that they arent people!!!Karu look in your heart!" Yuki screamed. Karu scoffed and began to walk out the door before running into a short red headed was him, Akasuna No grabbed Tsuki's arm and ran away from the door not knowing where she was running she just needed to get away from Sasori she loved her sister and would never let the akatsuki get ahold of her."Where are you going?"Sasori asked apearing infront of Tsuki and her sister."Noo!" Yuki yelled. The only thing she could think of was hurting him fighting him. Anything to get him away. Tsuki was losing grip of the demon inside of her at the very moment but she had to hold on of she might hurt her friend and her sister and she never ever whould want or do saw Tsukis eyes flash red and sadl so did her which only proved that she was who he was looking for."Hmm that proves it shes the I don't want any trouble so just hand her over."Sasori said in a cool monotone voice. Yuki shivered not because she had a crush on him but because he was after her sister, the most important person in her life."Sasori get away!!!" Yuki screamed pushing him but not moving or fazing him."Please!Leave us alone!!!" She yelled. Sasori frowned"im sorry I really am but I have to do this I have no choice now just give her to me." His face was sincere but Yuki didn't care she just held her sister tighter."Please…"Yuki fell to the floor crying. Karu had left moments ago and airaku was too scared to move or help anyone a horrified look stuck on her face she was almost frozen in fear or as most people would call it inter galactic made a growling noise that sounded like it came from a animal not a a human girl the noise made sasori raise his had he heard such a weird noise from anything but a fighting sighed seeing this would not be a easy job he was ready to give up even though he knows he shouldn't for the leader would be very angry…or would he…A new idea popped up in the red heads mind and he grabbed yuki and left the house. Tsuki's eyes widended. Was sasori a idiot? He completely missed her and instead grabbed her sister!!Outside sasori was explaining to Yuki that she was going to become part of the akatsuki or she could let her sister agreed to join the akatsuki but turned around and moouthed the words 'im sorry I love you' at the house she once lived knew that joining the akatsuki would be a stupid choice but to save her sister she would do it a million times and more as long as her sister was happy and unlike when she was a kid and she ran away she couldn't this she had to remember her sister was a picture of them laughing and smiling before the bad thing happened but it was better than nothing…right?


End file.
